This invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and more particularly, is directed to storage compartments for wheelchairs.
It is often desirable and necessary for individuals confined to a wheelchair to carry and/or store various items, such as eyeglasses, keys, money, pens, medicines, tissues, portable telephones and the like. However, conventional wheelchairs do not contain any permanently mounted storage device, located in a convenient place, to carry and/or store such items.
It is known to provide storage devices for various seats and/or chairs. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,866 to Rhyan, a wheelchair is provided with a "cup" or glass retaining device which clips onto one of the arms of the wheelchair. However, this device is extremely limited as to use, and could not be used to conveniently carry such items as eyeglasses, keys, money and the like. Further, it is doubtful that such device could be used to carry such items, or even a cup of liquid, when the wheelchair is moving.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,061 to Dunn, an accessory case is provided for a wheelchair. The accessory case is removably secured about one of the arms of the wheelchair by straps and hangs below the arm, and is separate from the arm rest. Although the case includes a main body and a pivoted cover member, connection of the case to the wheelchair by "Velcro"-type straps is not very secure. Also, the case occupies much space, and is therefore cumbersome. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,276 to O'Mahoney with respect to an open basket that hooks onto a support such as a portable walker. This latter basket is also cumbersome. This device is for temporary attachment, contrary to the present invention.
The basket and tray attachment for wheelchairs, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,419 to Bowman et al, is also cumbersome and not practical for carrying the aforementioned items during movement of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,887 discloses a support for a wheelchair, in which an open tray is supported just above one of the arms of the wheelchair. However, the tray is open so that it is not practical to carry many small items thereon. In any event, the tray is particularly adapted to carrying a bowling ball thereon and is arranged only for temporary attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,569 to Bennet discloses a receptacle attachment for a wheelchair arm, in which the attachment is secured below the arm in a vertical position. The attachment pivots downwardly to a horizontal position to hold cups and the like. However, Bennet discloses that the attachment is only used for the temporary storage of items thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,764 to Marcus et al. discloses an attachment type automobile arm rest assembly having a sliding tray therein which can be used to carry various items. However, in an automobile, there is a large amount of space to place such an arm rest, in comparison to the small, unstable confines of a wheelchair. In addition, the arm rest in an automobile is safe within the confines of the automobile, which is not the case with a wheelchair. Accordingly, such an automotive arm rest assembly, which is not an integral part of the surrounding structure, could not be readily adapted for use on a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,838 to Slaughter discloses a chair having arms which contain storage compartments therein. A cover member is pivotally secured on each arm and pivots to an open position, so as to function as a table or writing surface. However, since a chair of the type disclosed in Slaughter is very bulky as compared to a wheelchair, there is sufficient space to place such a storage compartment in the arm of the chair, which is not the case with a wheelchair. The same remarks apply when the compartment is formed in an automotive arm rest, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,998 to Morris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,939 to Gross discloses an invalid's chair having table supports which can be pivoted between a lower inoperative position and an upper, horizontal position. However, there is no disclosure of a storage compartment for a moving wheelchair.